


regret •markhyuck•

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Short Story, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Just another short story of markhyuck
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 11





	regret •markhyuck•

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u won't cry cause i cried when i wrote this in just 10 minutes.. enjoy~

**Regret.**

That is what Mark has been feeling after his lover commit suicide a month ago. He felt regret for not being there when Haechan need him the most and now, there is no more sunshine of his life to shine his dark life. 

He abandon his lover because of his parents. He want to show how obedient he is to his parents but it caused him to ignore Haechan for a year. 

On the day of Haechan's miscarriage, Mark was in Mexico because of the work that his parents had ordered. Haechan calls Mark about his pregnancy but Mark is just indifferent to it. This broke the younger's heart. 

It was their first child after all but all Mark cared was to satisfied his parents wills. When Mark come back home, Haechan ignore him and get into depression. Mark loves Haechan but he thought Haechan can handle it alone so he just do his works, completely neglected his lover who needs comfort and love. 

After three months after the miscarriage, Haechan could not contain his feelings and decided to end his life. He smile bitterly at his sleepy husband. He plant a soft kiss on top Mark's forehead and place a yellow note on the nightstand for Mark to read once he woke up soon. 

The time was just 4 in the morning. So Haechan decide to go the Han River and end his life there.  
  


Haechan stand near the edge of the bridge with a smile. Definitely a pain smile. 

He took a last deep breath before closing his eyes... and jump into the deep river.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Mark get informed about Haechan, he cried so much. Regret, sad, anger, pain, heart broken is all Mark's felt. He cried while holding tight his lifeless lover's hands. Currently Mark was in the hospital in the morgue.  
  


He see how pale his lover's skin. The tanned skin now change to pale and there is no more shining and bright smile from Haechan. It was all because of him.  
  
  
  
  
  


**_°Mark hyung, my sunflower man :) i hope after this you won't feel burden for my existence anymore. I am so sorry i cannot protect our baby.. now i am going to follow her. Take care of yourself okay, love? I love you.. and baby love daddy too :') don't overwork and i will be watching you from up there.. thanks for making me happy even just for awhile°_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**~** **THE END ~**


End file.
